


Flirting And Gossip

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Kamar-Taj (Marvel), M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Character(s), Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen takes Peter to Kamar-Taj.Scott is an idiot.





	Flirting And Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletarrow/gifts).



It was early morning, so Tony wouldn't be up for another couple of hours, and it was summer break for Peter so he probably wouldn't be up until noon at the latest. Stephen cherished mornings like these. He could drink his tea, read in actual silence, and properly meditate without having to go to the Sanctum or Kamar-Taj.

He promised to take Peter to Nepal after some begging and puppy eyes the sorcerer couldn't say no to. He was an excitable kid but Stephen knew he would be as respectable as possible and stay out of the way of training sorcerers. If he needed to, he could probably distract Peter with the wi-fi while he worked with the more advanced students.

The rattle of the fridge opening startles Stephen from his thoughts, and surprise is evident on his face when he looks over his shoulder to see someone digging through its contents.

"Peter?"  
Scott moves away with a capri-sun and closes the door. "Nope."  
"What are you doing here Lang?"  
"Getting my morning juice box."  
Stephen scowls. "I thought I told you to stop drinking Peter's juice."  
"I said I'll stop when Tony stops buying it."  
The sorcerer closes his book with a heavy sigh when Scott sits across from him. "Why do I feel like you want something?"  
"I wanted juice."  
"You have it." Stephen deadpans.  
Scott shrugs. "Maybe I want to hang out with you."  
"So much for my quiet morning."

Stephen stands up and walks over to the fridge to pull out some things for breakfast, and his eyes twitches when Scott slurps his juice noisily. He didn't react though, that was what Scott wanted and he wasn't going to give him that kind of power. Not that it was really much power in the first place.

He was also very aware of Scott's unwanted growing attraction to him. What used to be harmless compliments was turning into obvious eyeballing, and Tony, the unhelpful bastard, thought the whole thing was hilarious. Stephen was almost tempted to let Scott do something just to get the billionaire to take it seriously. Almost.

"Sausage or bacon?"  
"Depends on who it's for."

Before he can roll his eyes, an audible thwap sounds and Stephen turns just as Peter bungees the ex-criminal up to the ceiling and covers him with more webbing, effectively sticking the man to the ceiling. The teen sits at the island with annoyance and Stephen smiles at him and then turns back to the stove.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Scott asks.  
"Stop flirting with my mom." Peter angles his head to look up at the trapped man. "You can stay up there and think about what you've done."  
"What?! Your webs don't dissolve for two hours!"  
Peter grins. "Actually that's the experimental formula. I have no idea how long it takes."  
"That's just mean."

Both Peter and Stephen ignore Scott's rambling after that and the sorcerer slides a plate full of breakfast to Peter. The teen mumbles his thanks as he digs in, and Stephen fills his own plate and leans against the counter to munch lazily on his own.

"You're up early."  
Peter swallows his mouthful of eggs. "I think I'm still on school time."  
"In that case, I need to make an appearance at Kamar-Taj if you--"  
Peter's eyes widen and he inhales the rest of his breakfast, then blushes when Stephen gives him an unimpressed look. "S-Sorry.  I've just been waiting ages to be able to go with you! Will you teach me magic?!"  
"Not today cub. You are going to quietly observe and explore." Peter pouts and the sorcerer takes his empty plate. "Go get dressed."

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He was off like a bat out of hell and Stephen washes their dishes after filling a third plate and shoving it in the microwave. 

"FRIDAY, please tell Tony his breakfast is in the microwave when he wakes up."  
"Of course doctor. Shall I tell him of your whereabouts as well?" The AI asks kindly.  
Stephen smirks. "No need. Scott can tell him."

He walks over to the floating cloak in the living room and throws it around his shoulders as his robes replace his pajamas, and opens a portal to the mystical compound. Peter races out as the sorcerer steps through and Scott yells for the boy's attention.

"Hey shortstack! Let me down!"  
"No way! You deserve that, homewrecker!"

Stephen coughs to hide his laugh as Peter steps through the portal, and he closes it before turning and leaving the room with the teen following close behind.

"Stay close for now. Do you have your phone?"  
"Yeah but I thought there wasn't any reception here?"  
"We have wi-fi."  
"Magical monks use the internet?" Levi smacks the back of Peter's head. "Ow! It was a joke!" He rubs his head and look around. "Where are we going?"

Stephen grabs the teen's shoulder and carefully steers him through another door and out to the compound's training grounds. There a small group of trainees spar with their partners, and Peter watches in wonderment at the different relics being used. A few resting sorcerers look at the teen curiously and whisper to each other, but Peter's enhanced hearing was easily able to pick it up.

"What is the Sorcerer Supreme doing with a child? Is he a new apprentice?" One whispers.  
Another scoffs. "There have been rumors that he was co-parenting an orphan. It looks like they're true."

Well the orphan part stung.

The whispers only got worse as Stephen pushes him onto the bench by the lone tree.

"...a distraction..."  
"He can't do his job properly with the boy around."  
"...ter..."

Then the worst of all...

"He's going to get the Sorcerer Supreme killed."

Hearing his worst fear come from someone rather than his head was a huge reality check. Was he really keeping Stephen from his duties? A distraction?

A danger to his life?

"Peter!"

Peter jolts to attention and looks up at Stephen who gently reaches out and wipes away the tears traitorously rolling down his cheeks. The teen swallows thickly as he gently pushes scarred hands away, only for the sorcerer's arms to cross and an eyebrow raises expectantly. Stephen was too attentive sometimes. He could read Peter like a book.

"What are they saying and who is saying it?"  
Peter sighs. "They're saying I'm a distraction and that I'll get you killed."  
"Who?"

The teen discreetly points out four trainees across the grounds and Stephen conjures the bands of Cyttorak around the offending people and yanks them to the middle of the grounds. They all yelp in surprise and watch Stephen with apprehension after they regain their footing, and the Sorcerer Supreme waves Levi off to the side. Once the cloak obeys, Stephen glances back at Peter and points to the ground next to him.

"Come here." Peter does as he asks silently and Stephen takes a few steps away before looking at the trainees and motioning to the teen. "Attack him."

The younger mystics look at him as if he asked them to kill a puppy, but Peter was quick to realize Stephen's objective. He could dodge most magic thanks to training between Wanda, Loki, and Stephen himself, and anything he couldn't would probably be deflected by the sorcerer.

"Sir...with all due respect--"  
"This is today's exercise. Now attack him. By yourselves or together, I don't care, just do it."

It took a few moments for the first attack to happen and it was hesitant. One of the three males approaches Peter and throws a punch, but he simply catches the man's fist without batting an eye. The moment Peter pushes him away, the other three retrieve their relic weapons from a nearby stand and rush the teen with their own attacks.

Peter uses his senses to dodge and deflect both physical and magical weapons and attacks, and made sure to stay on the defensive so he didn't accidently hurt the mystic warriors. A spell aimed at his chest is deflected by a magical barrier, something that took both Peter and his attackers by surprise, but they quickly refocus and surround the teen.  Once they all lunge at him, Peter jumps up to the tree branch above him, and he crouches on the wooden limb as the four stop mid-attack and look up at him in shock.

"That's enough." Stephen steps back to the center when the four trainees step back in a line. "Can someone tell me why I asked you to do that?"  
"To prove the typical lesson not to judge a book by its cover." The lone female says.  
"Yes...but you also need to be aware of the fact that he was holding back. He could easily lay all of you out."  
"Where did that shield come from?" One of the men ask.  
"A simple protection spell." Stephen's lips quirk in amusement at Peter's whisper of ' _You're such a mom_ ' from above him. Just loud enough for the sorcerer supreme to hear. "With that said, I never want to hear about my son being ridiculed again. He is not keeping me from my duties, and he is certainly not a _distraction_. At least not an unwanted one." Stephen turns away and Peter jumps down next to him when he gestures for the boy. "You are excused."

Stephen walks away once Levi returns to his rightful place on the man's shoulders and Peter follows him to the entry room of the compound. He is approached by another master of the mystic artes and she hands him a silver tin and Stephen smiles.

"Thank you. I was running low."  
The woman smiles. "Your family getting on your nerves?"  
Peter scrunches his nose. "Hey!"  
Stephen chuckles. "The Avengers actually...and America's idea of tea is a joke."  
"We can't always have our tea leaves blessed by a holy man." Peter snarks.

He is promptly rewarded by another slap from Levi.

"I'll be sure to get you more next time."  
"That would be appreciated. Now excuse me while I give this smart-ass teenager a tour."  
"I'm sure he learned from the best."  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

The doctor leads Peter away after pocketing the tea tin and fulfills his promise of a tour of the compound. It only took about a couple of hours but Peter seemed to love every second of it. The overzealous side of him came out as he hastily asked questions one after another, barely giving Stephen any time to answer them, until the sorcerer finally opened a portal back to the tower. They both step through into the living room, and when they round the corner into the kitchen, they find Tony looking up at the ceiling. They both follow his gaze and Peter laughs when they find Scott still stuck to the top of the room.

"He's still up there?! It's been like five hours!"  
Scott groans. "This has been the most boring day of my life, and I've been under house arrest."  
Tony looks down at Peter. "Sooo...wanna tell me why Tic-tac is up there in the first place?"  
"He was hitting on Mom."  
The genius blinks before grinning and pulling Peter into a side hug. "That's my boy!"  
"Are you seriously encouraging his behavior?!" Scott gawks.  
"Of course!" Tony points up at Lang. "You deserve that. I told you Mama Bear is mine."  
"I'm not an object." Stephen grumbles.  
"Yes you are. The object of my affection. Now be quiet Stephanie."  
The webbed ex-criminal sighs. "I hate my life."

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of took a couple of prompts my own route and came up with this.
> 
> Also, in case it isnt clear, there is no hate toward Scott.
> 
> Please tell me someone got his sad innuendo at the beginning.


End file.
